This invention relates to a mobile tool which enables a single human operator to lift, move, and lower heavy objects without the use of an auxiliary power source.
In many construction situations an object weighing several hundred pounds must be moved to a new location. If a power-driven mechanism is not available to perform the task, it must be done manually. This may require the manual capabilities of several workers; and if they are not readily available, a single laborer may attempt to lift and move the heavy object incurring substantial risk to his well being.
A particular construction task, by way of example, all too often involving excessive manual moving relates to the placement and removal of heavy manhole frames on or off of manholes. These frames can weigh in excess of three-hundred pounds, and quite often result in job-site injuries during these operations when manual effort is relied upon solely for moving and lifting.